Red Skin And Yellow Eyes
by theblainestorm
Summary: (A Sequel to The Midnight Dance By CartoonNerd12) One year after her defeat Queen Chrysalis travels to Tartarus where she meets Tirek a creature with the power to take magic,they team up to take all the magic in equestria. Meanwhile the royal family are celebrating the day they took down the evil queen and her army.
1. He Lives In Darkness

**Hello this story is a sequel to CartoonNerd12's story The Midnight Dance,you should read that first to understand this as it's awesome. Also this story is NOT CANON to that story and will not follow the story of any of the stories in CarttonNerd's amazing series (Other then Midnight Dance of course) Did I mention that this is not canon to that series? CartoonNerd said that If I don't say that multiple times he would sue me for millions of dollars. I'm joking this story was made with his permission and I hope you will all enjoy. Also NOT CANON!**

One year. Chrysalis hated that set of words now,it reminded her of the single most humiliating day of her life. No question about it for it had been exactly one year since her defeat by the six princesses,their lovebirds,and that shadow of his former self Sombra. Then for the next ten months she and all of her changelings were locked in that steel cage that Discord conjured up. They had only recently found a way out of there two months ago,ever since then Chrysalis has been trying to come up with a revenge plot to get back at them. And she thinks that she found the one.

She and her army of changelings had just entered Tartarus. Tartarus was a place of absolute misery and darkness,Chrysalis felt right at home. Tartarus was a place for the most dangerous enemies of Queen Celestia and King Sombra. These creatures weren't like her or Discord,they were pure evil and had dangerous power,and that's just what Chrysalis was looking for.

"GRAAAAAAA!" A noise interrupted Chrysalis's thoughts.

It of course was the protector of Tartarus itself,Cerberus. The giant three headed dog looked intimidating but In reality it was mostly harmless only meant to scare. And with one blast from her horn the beast was knocked off its feet and fell off a ledge.

"My queen" A changeling next to Chrysalis spoke to her. This Changeling was her second in command Verandering. "We're are nearing where the prisoners are held. What kind of Creature are we looking for here?" Verandering asked her.

Chrysalis answered instantly. "Something powerful" She answered vaguely.

"But my queen if they are here they are all pow-"

"I'll know the right one when I see it" Chrysalis interrupted him.

The first cage they passed held a small green creature with large eyes and no hair

"Is this the one?" Verandering asked.

Chrysalis observed the creature thinking about it.

As soon as the creature noticed them it hissed "Chsssssssssderftcvgnc"

This instantly put a stop to its consideration.

"No" Chrysalis answered "It's just a wild animal".

They continued walking until they came across another cage with a big blob of faces in it.

Verandering turned to Chrysalis "How about the one with like eighty-seven different faces?" He asked

Before Chrysalis could answer the monster spoke up.

"EIGHTY-EIGHT DIFFERENT FACES!" It corrected.

"Whoa sorry touchy subject" Verandering relpied.

"No not loyal it would probably turn on us" Chrysalis said after seeing this display.

As they were walking away Chrysalis could see the monster scowling at her with one of its faces. They passed several other cages but none of them seemed right. They noticed one cage up a cliff of stone _Why is that one all the way up there?_ Chrysalis thought.

They walked up to the cage when Chrysalis looked in the cage and was shocked to see nothing.

"Must me an empty cage" She said as she began to walk away.

"Wait my queen" Verandering stopped her.

"What is it?" Chrysalis asked annoyed.

"There is something in here" He said as he pointed to the darkest corner of the cage.

Chrysalis looked and saw a faint yellow glow resembling eyes that sent a chill down her spine.

"Who are you?" She asked the now noticeable figure.

"I am lord Tirek" The figure called Tirek answered "Who are you?" Tirek asked back.

"I am queen Chrysalis ruler of the changeling army" Chrysalis replied.

"Queen Chrysalis" Tirek said almost like he was seeing how it sounded on his tongue.

Chrysalis smiled "Yes have you heard of me?"

"Can't say that I have" Tirek answered making Chrysalis frown. "But I have heard of a changeling before. Creatures that can take the form of anything and feed off of love".

Chrysalis's smile returned once again "Yes we have been known to do that" She said.

"Well if you've come here to take my love I'm afraid you're out of luck. I have no love in my body" Tirek hissed at her.

"While yes that would be nice we've come her for a different reason" Chrysalis said making Tirek raise his eyebrow in the darkness. "We've come here to Tartarus to form an alliance with a powerful creature here. You just may be the lucky one,that is of course if you have powerful magic" Chrysalis explained.

Tirek smiled "I have the ability to steal magic" Tirek answered smug.

"Big deal we can take magic too" Chrysalis replied.

"No I can take away magic permanently" Tirek said.

Chrysalis's eyes widened a creature that could take away magic permanently? She had never heard of such a thing. Her face curved into an evil smile,but before she could say something Tirek did.

"So why do you need an ally anyway?" He asked.

"To get revenge on the ones I hate the most. The royal family in Canterlot." Chrysalis answered.

Tirek's eyes widened as well "You mean queen Celestia and king Sombra right?"

Chrysalis nodded "And there six daughters along with there boyfriends. One of them is even the spirit of chaos and disharmony Discord" She said.

"Discord?" Tirek said shocked "Why is he with them?" He asked.

"He has been reformed by the one he is now with" Chrysalis answered.

"Sickening!" Tirek hissed thinking about someone he once traveled with.

"So" Chrysalis said making Tirek stop dwelling on that thought. "About that alliance".

"What about Cerberus?" Tirek asked.

"I've already dealt with that mutt" Chrysalis answered.

Tirek smiled "Then you have a deal" He said as he stuck out his red hand.

When he moved his hand out of the shadows Chrysalis realized that she hadn't even seen what this creature looked like.

"Come into the light first" She said.

He stepped out a little bit revealing a hoof. He stepped out fully revealing his body. That yellow glow earlier was indeed his eyes they had a dark abyss around the yellow center. He had a white beard reaching down to the middle of his small figure,his skin was a blood red. His lower half was four hooves almost resembling a pony he wore a dark black cloak over his body. He wore a yellow triangle medallion around his neck.

"You're a centaur" Chrysalis observed.

"Indeed I am" Tirek replied. "Now about that deal" He said while once again putting his hand out.

Chrysalis was a little more doubtful now. His body was frail and skinny,but if he could truly do what he said he could it was worth it.

She put her hoof out shaking his hand. They both smiled at each other for they were both going to get revenge against the ones that they hated most,while the changeling army looked upon the sight.


	2. They Live In Sunlight

**This story is once again not canon to CartoonNerd's fairy tale series. Heck it's not even based on a fairy tale so it wouldn't really fit.**

Away from the dark reaches of Tartarus,Equestria was shining brightly one year after the defeat of Chrysalis,and some of the princes and princesses have gone separate ways.

Discord and Fluttershy have moved to the castle in the Everfree Forest after Discord fixed it up with his magic.

Rarity and Fancy Pants left for Manehattan to live the high life.

Rainbow Dash had become a wonderbolt with Soarin,they lived in a city in the clouds called Cloudsdale but they spent most nights at the wonderbolts base.

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich still run their joke shop in Canterlot but no longer live in the castle as they bought a house in the city.

Twilight and Flash still lived in the Canterlot castle,they had too as Twilight is going to be queen one day and Flash is part of the royal guard.

Applejack and Spike had moved to Ponyville and were currently helping out at Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack hit a tree with her two back hooves and apples fell from it as Spike caught them in a bucket.

"Nice catch" AJ complimented Spike.

"Thanks" Spike replied before giving her a kiss.

"Well now this be some mighty good work you done here" They heard Granny Smith say as she walked up to them.

"Yup" Big Mac said next to her with a bunch of buckets of apples on his back.

"Thanks" Applejack said "Anything else we can help with?" She asked.

"Nope nothing more today" She said as she took out a bag of bits. "Here's today pay" She said as she handed it to them.

Applejack still didn't like that they were being paid for this. Originally they were only doing it to help out but after they moved to Ponyville they couldn't seem to find any work. AJ's mother had offered to give them some money but due to her stubborn pride Applejack had refused. They eventually had to ask Granny Smith to pay them for their service,she said she was okay with it but AJ still felt uneasy about it.

"Are you coming tomorrow? We could really use the extra hooves and claws on deck" Granny asked and said.

"Nope sorry" Spike told her "We're heading to Canterlot tonight to see the family for the next two months"

"Two months? That seems like a long time,Canterlot is not all that far away" Granny smith said.

"Well yeah but one year ago today we broke the curse on me and my sisters and only two months later we all got married so I think that we should stay for two months" Applejack explained.

"Ah I see" Granny said "Well I hope you two have fun"

"Yup" Big Mac added.

"Don't worry we will" Spike said as they walked off.

When they got into the town Applejack heard Spike say "Hey Applejack"

"What is it Spike?" She asked him.

"Its been a while since we've seen the family and I was just thinking that maybe we could buy something to bring" He said.

Applejack smiled at this her husband was as generous her sister Rarity sometimes. _Rarity_ Applejack sighed,she hadn't seen her sister or her sister's husband in eight months.

Fluttershy and Discord lived in the Everfree forest which was at the edge of Ponyville,Rainbow Dash and Soarin lived in Cloudsdale a city in the clouds just above Ponyville. And while Twilight,Flash and Pinkie and Cheese did live kinda far away it was nowhere near how far Rarity and Fancy Pants lived,Manehattan was just so far away.

Applejack got so lost in her thought that she forgot to say anything to Spike "Um yeah that sounds like a great idea" She said awkwardly. "What should we get?"

"I think I have an idea" Spike said as they walked towards the store.

It was about noon,and yet Rainbow Dash and Soarin were still asleep Rainbow facing the edge of the bed,while Soarin had his hooves wrapped around her.

Rainbow's eyes slowly opened she yawned and looked at Soaring next to her,Rainbow had to say that her life was pretty good. She had the best husband ever,the best job ever (Being a wonderbolt),and as she could feel right now the best bed in the world.

 _What time is it?_ She thought. Her eyes moved to the clock beside her bed of clouds,12:00. Twelve o'clock! Soarin and her are supposed to report to the wonderbolts camp at 8:00.

"SOARIN!" She yelled while shaking her husband "SOARIN GET UP WE'RE LATE!"

"What huh?" Soarin said while in a daze.

Next thing Soarin knew the blanket got pulled off of him as his wife flew off the bed with it still wrapped around her. The blanket tripped Rainbow but she instantly threw it off of herself as she raced to the closet.

"Rainbow what are you doing?" Soarin asked while Rainbow threw his wonderbolt uniform at him while she was trying to put on her own.

"Get up! We were supposed to be at wonderbolt camp four hours ago!" Rainbow said as she was starting to get her wonderbolt outfit on while at the same time trying to get to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Dash we took the day off today remember" Soarin said making Rainbow Dash stopped dead in her tracks.

"What! Why would we do that?" Rainbow asked. She never took a day off from anything even back when she was a princess (She has since denounced herself as being one).

"So we can get ready for the two month stay at Canterlot castle" He said.

Rainbow felt so stupid right at that moment. How could she forget this day they planned it three weeks ago. Rainbow was the first to move out only three days after the wedding,and while cloudsdale was pretty close to where Applejack,Spike,Fluttershy,and Discord lived she and Soarin spent many nights at the wonderbolt base which was quite a ways away.

Rainbow Dash face hoofed "Oh man how could I forget,I must be the worst sister and sister-in law ever"

"No you're not" Soarin said as he got up walked up to her. "You're a great sister and sister-in law. And a great wife" He said the last part while snuggling her.

Rainbow blushed which was very unlike her "Whatever let's just eat breakfast" She said as she walked towards the stairs.

"It's noon!" Soarin said as he followed her.

"Lunch then"

 **Five hours later**

Rarity looked out the window of the train she was on at the desert surrounding Manehattan. She only got brief looks as the train was moving fast.

"My dear" She heard her husband Fancy Pants say.

She jumped in surprise and looked at him "Yes?"

"You've been quiet,are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Yes of course. I've just had a lot on my mind" She responded.

"Is it about the family reunion?" He guessed as of he was psychic.

Rarity smiled. Her husband could always understand her so well "Yes,it's just its been so long since I've seen any of them. What if they forgot what I looked like?" 

Now Fancy smiled "No one could forget a mare like you" He said making Rarity blush,which (Unlike Rainbow Dash) was very like her.

"That's very sweet of you to say but..." Rarity sighed. "I'm starting to think that maybe moving to Manehattan was a bad idea"

"Don't say that" Fancy replied "If your family had a problem with it they would have said something. I'm sure they miss you but they knew you wanted to come here"

Rarity was on the verge of happy tears "Our family you mean"

"Yes,our family" Fancy Pants corrected himself.

"I guess you're right. Besides the whole point of this family reunion is so we can all see each other again" Rarity said thinking over his point.

"Exactly" Fancy said "I'm sure that they'll tackle us to the ground when they see us"

"I just hope they don't mess up my mane" Rarity said making them both laugh.


	3. Reunion

**I once had a dream where this is canon to CartoonNerd's series. Then I woke up and cried because it will never be. Half kidding.**

"So how do I look?" Discord asked his wife.

Fluttershy and Discord were in a impressive room. It had paintings of butterflies and bunnies on one side and paintings of chocolate and cotton candy on the other. A large bed stood the middle of the room against the bed with a smaller one near it where Angel Bunny was sleeping.

Discord was wearing an orange suit with a matching orange top hat.

Fluttershy smiled. She was wearing a green dress along with a green feather in her mane.

"You look wonderful dear" She said.

"Wonderful?!" Discord gasped "Darn I was going for handsome" He pretended to pout making Fluttershy giggle.

"You look handsome too dear" She added.

"Wouldn't it be hoofsome for you?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"What?" Fluttershy responded "No that's just ridiculous"

Discord snorted "Yes and everypony isn't"

Fluttershy rolled her eyes "Whatever come on we have to be leaving soon to meet Applejack,Spike and Rainbow and Soarin in Ponyville" She said as she began to walk towards Angel.

"Do we have to bring him?" Discord asked.

"Of course we do" Fluttershy said as she picked up the still sleeping bunny "We can't just leave him here to starve"

"Why not?" Discord asked.

"Discord!" Fluttershy exclaimed at his morbid statement.

"I'm joking" He said defensively.

Fluttershy eyed him "Besides he'll be happy to see his friends in the garden again"

Angel then began to stir.

"Oh great the beast is getting up" Discord commented making Fluttershy glare at him.

"Good morning Angel" Fluttershy said sweetly to him.

"It's 6:pm" Discord said. This time Fluttershy just ignored him.

Angel however heard this and glared at the draconequus.

Later Discord and Fluttershy,the latter holding angel bunny,got to Ponyville and saw Applejack and Spike waiting for them. Spike was wearing an outfit very much like Discord's with the same designed suit and top hat only Spike's was black and had a gray strip at the bottom of the hat. Applejack was wearing a plain tan dress and was still wearing her hat.

"Fluttershy!" Applejack called. The two sisters then proceeded to hug.

Discord walked up to the dragon "Hey Spike"

"Hey Discord" Spike said as they shook hands.

"It's so good to see the two of you" Fluttershy said.

"It's good to see you guys two" Applejack said.

"Oh yeah we got you something" Spike said reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out a butterfly necklace and a silver bracelet with black marks on it.

"Here" Spike said handing the items to them.

"Oh my it's beautiful" Fluttershy said putting it around her neck.

"Thanks" Discord said putting it on. It was too small to fit around his lion paw and too big to fit on his eagle claw so he used his magic to make it bigger and put it on his paw.

"You shouldn't have" Fluttershy said.

"It was really no problem" Applejack insisted "We just got paid today and we still have plenty left even after we bought something for everyone"

"What's this about buying?" They heard a raspy voice say.

They all looked up and saw Rainbow Dash and her husband Soarin. Rainbow was dressed in a long rainbow colored dress and Soarin was wearing a red tuxedo.

"We bought everyone gifts" Spike explained.

"Gifts?" Rainbow questioned.

"Yeah just small stuff you know" Spike said "Here's your guy's gifts" He said taking them out.

Rainbow got a pin in the shape of a thunderbolt and Soarin got a jewel carved in the shape of a pie.

"Wow you guys are never going to let me live my love of pie down are you?" Soarin asked sheepishly.

"Hey if you don't want it I'll take it" Spike said looking at it hungry.

"No I want it" Soarin said quickly putting it in his pocket.

"Now I feel bad we didn't get you guys anything" Rainbow said while pinning the pin to the front of her dress.

"It's not that big of a deal,really" Applejack said.

"Still I promise to get you guys something" Rainbow said

"You don't have to do that" Spike insisted.

"But I want to"

"Okay enough just standing here" Discord spoke "We have to get to Canterlot"

"Discord's right" Soarin said. "We don't want to keep Twilight Flash Pinkie and Cheese waiting"

"But how are going to get there?" Fluttershy questioned.

"I know just the way" Discord said. He snapped his fingers and a carriage in the shape of a pumpkin appeared.

"Okay but who's going to pull it for us?" Rainbow asked.

"The wheels will move on their own all the way to Canterlot castle" Discord explained.

"Wow impressive" Applejack commented.

"Thank you" Discord said as he walked to the carriage. He opened the door and looked at Fluttershy Rainbow Dash and Applejack "Ladies first"

Twilight Sparkle was looking through books as always in the library of Canterlot castle. She was reading a book about the amniomorphic spell of Starswirl the bearded. Unlike her sisters she had stayed in the castle belonging to her mother and father,despite this she has changed the most out of all of them. She had wings now which made an alicorn. Her horn had grown a little longer as had her body,she felt like she was going through puberty all over again.

"You're still reading?!" She heard her husband Flash Sentry say.

Twilight turned around to see him in his blue tuxedo,staring at her.

"Of course I am" Twilight said "When am I not reading?"

"Fair point" Flash admitted "But you need to get dressed. It was bad enough you weren't dressed when your aunt Luna got here"

"I can get dressed later" Twilight insisted.

"The family will be here in less than half an hour!" Flash said.

Before Twilight could respond they heard a knock on the door.

"They shouldn't be here yet" Twilight wondered.

They walked to the door and opened it. They were surprised to be face to face with a pink pony and an orange pony.

"Oh my gosh! Can you believe it!?" Pinkie Pie said rushing in.

"The entire family is going to be here again" Cheese Sandwich said following his wife.

Pinkie was wearing a semi-short pink dress with designs of candy on it. Cheese was wearing a lime green tuxedo.

"Pinkie? Cheese?" Flash asked confused.

"What are you already doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Duh!" Pinkie said "To see Discord,Fluttershy,Spike,Applejack,Rainbow,Soarin,Rarity,and Fancy as soon as they get here"

"Or did we miss it and they are already here" Cheese asked worried.

"No you didn't miss anything" Flash said

"Yippee!" They cheered.

"Well I should probably go get dressed now" Twilight said as she began to walk towards her and Flash's room.

"Can I help?" Flash asked.

Twilight's eyes widened "No you may not!" She said.

"Can I?" Pinkie asked.

"How about me?" Cheese asked.

Twilight was now blushing. Now she wished she got dressed earlier as she walked to the room ignoring them.

Rarity and Fancy Pants stepped off the train. Rarity was wearing a long purple dress and Fancy,instead of wearing his usually worn tuxedo,was wearing a white tuxedo with a pink bow tie.

Rarity looked around the train station getting nostalgic.

"Wow" Was all she was able to say. She could see the very top of Canterlot Castle.

"It certainly has been a while since we've been here" Fancy said.

"I didn't realize how much I missed this place" Rarity said while staring off into space.

"Rarity?" Fancy asked his wife. "Rarity!" But she was still just staring at the sky "RARITY!" He shouted.

This broke Rarity out of her daze "What is it?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Her husband asked worried.

"Yes I'm fine let's just get to the castle" She said as she began to walk in that direction.

"But-" Fancy began

"I said I'm fine" His wife told him.

Fancy sighed "Alright"

They then began to walk towards Canterlot.

They were just about to enter the city when they saw something very strange heading towards them.

"Is that carriage in the shape of a pumpkin?" Fancy questioned.

"Yes it is-" Rarity stopped and smiled as she realized something. Only one creature she knew would make something like that.

The carriage stopped in front of them and the door magically opened.

"RARITY! FANCY PANTS!" The voices of Discord,Fluttershy,Rainbow Dash,Pinkie Pie,Applejack and Spike called.

"Oh my it is so good to see you all again" Rarity said.

"Likewise" Rainbow Dash said.

"Why don't you hop in we can take you two to Canterlot castle with us" Applejack offered.

"I don't know" Fancy pondered "Is there enough room?"

Discord snapped his fingers and the carriage became bigger "It does now" He said.

"Now come on and get in" Soarin said.

As they got in Spike remembered something. "We got you guy's something"

Spike too out a fire ruby for Rarity and a new monocle for Fancy Pants.

"Oh thank you" Rarity said as she put the fire ruby in her pocket and Fancy replaced his old monocle.

Flash sat there listening to Pinkie and Cheese talking about random things (Right now it was about caramel popcorn) until Twilight finally came out of the room after getting dressed.

She was wearing a baby blue dress with a yellow tie on her back.

"You look beautiful" Flash said walking up to her.

"Thanks" Twilight responded.

"Twilight why didn't you tell us that Pinkie and Cheese had arrived" They heard a voice say.

They all turned to see Pinkie and Twilight's mother queen Celestia along with their father king Sombra and their aunt Luna,who had arrived a few hours ago.

"Sorry mom" Twilight said.

"It's fine" Sombra replied as he and his wife hugged their pink daughter.

Before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door.

"Could it be them!?" Cheese asked exited.

"It could and it is" A voice sounding like Discord said.

Then a flash of light appeared and when it died down the rest of the family was there.

Pretty soon they were all hugging and greeting each other.

"It's been two long" Twilight said to all of them.

"It certainly has" Rarity responded.

"It's just a shame Applebloom,Sweetie Belle,and Scootaloo couldn't be here" Flash said.

"Yes but their visiting aunt Cadence,uncle Shining Armor and cousins Trenderhoof,Babs Seed and Flurry Heart on their private island" Twilight said.

"Why don't we have our own private island?" Rainbow grumbled.

"Alright" Celestia spoke "I know that we all haven't seen each other in a while but it's time for dinner"

 **I promise that we'll see Chrysalis and Tirek again next chapter.**

 **Also in case you didn't know what the outfits were:**

 **Discord:Gala suit**

 **Fluttershy:Second Gala dress**

 **Spike:A Canterlot Wedding suit**

 **Applejack:Custom**

 **Rainbow Dash:First Gala dress**

 **Soarin:Custom**

 **Pinkie Pie:First Gala dress**

 **Cheese Sandwich:Custom**

 **Fancy Pants:Custom**

 **Rarity:Custom**

 **Flash Sentry:Custom**

 **Twilight:Second Gala dress**


	4. He Thrives in Shadows

" **Your story will not be canon to CartoonNerd's series". That's what my fortune cookie said,and that's why this story is not canon to the series.**

A unicorn stallion walked through a dark alley making his way towards his house. He was almost there before he heard hooves trotting towards him making him stop dead in his tracks.

Out of the shadows came a blue pegasus mare with yellow hair.

"Um..sir?" She asked nervously.

"What is it miss?" The stallion asked wondering what a mare was doing out this late.

"I took a wrong turn on the way to my house and I have to go down there to get to my house" The mare said pointing to the darkest part of the alley.

The stallion took one look and shivered just a little bit. Even to him a,powerful unicorn,it looked scary but he knew he had to help this poor mare.

"I can help get you there" He offered.

"Really!?" The mare replied.

"It would be my pleasure" He said "My name is Neon Lights"

"I'm Silasyrhc" The mare said.

Later they had been walking through the alley for about two minutes and already Neon was on edge. He jumped when he heard a noise,he turned around and saw that it was nothing but an empty can rolling on the ground.

"What is it?" Silasyrhc asked.

"Nothing just a can" He said.

When he turned back around he jumped when he saw a figure super close to them drenched in a dark cloak. When he saw that it was somepony there he calmed down.

"I'm sorry" Neon said "You came out of nowhere"

The figure just stood there,its breath very visible. There was just an awkward silence until the figure finally spoke.

"Is he friend or is he foe,the pony wonders" The figure said in a scratchy voice. This sentence made Neon's hair on the back of his neck stand up. The figure's glowing yellow eyes looked at him.

The figure spoke again "I can assure you I am no friend"

Neon was now breathing heavily "Come on man,you're scaring the lady" He nervously laughed.

"Don't worry about me" He heard Silasyrhc say.

He turned around to see the mare now directly behind him,blocking his way out of this situation. Then it hit him, _this is a setup_ He thought.

Neon needed to get out of there. He turned towards the figure and powered up his horn. He was about to blast the figure,but when the light from his horn illuminated the dark alley he finally saw the face of the creature,this was no pony. Its eyes were nothing but a dark void,the middle of his eyes was the only part not engulfed in darkness,his skin was as red as blood. He had a white beard almost like Santa Hooves.

But then he remembered to fire at this monster,but before he could the creature's tiny horns began to glow and Neon could see his magic coming out of his horn into the monster's mouth,he tried to stop the magic but it wouldn't work. His cutie mark disappeared and as all of the magic was drained from him. His legs began to feel numb and just before he fell to the ground he could see the creature getting bigger.

After he passed out Silasyrhc became engulfed in a green flame and appeared as Chrysalis. The changeling queen looked to her new partner in crime.

"Impressive" She admired "I didn't know you could take their cutie marks too"

Tirek took the hood off "Cutie marks are created by magic,and I take every bit of magic from them"

Chrysalis smiled "I think this is the beginning of a new era"

"Yes" The centaur replied "I believe it is"

Meanwhile at Canterlot castle the entire family was having dinner. Twilight and Flash had already received their gifts from Spike and Applejack,Twilight's being a new book about Mage Meadowbrook and Flash's being a new sword sharpener.

Fluttershy had put Angel bunny in the garden and she was currently eating a nice autumn salad with a glass of water. Discord was eating cotton candy with a side of chocolate milk.

Spike was eating a large bowl of gems and Applejack was eating apple crips with a glass of cider.

Rarity was eating pancakes with a fancier version of cider,which she had developed a taste for from all those cider tasting parties she has been at in Manehattan. Fancy Pants was eating the same thing as his wife only instead of cider he was drinking a glass of normal milk.

Soarin was eating an apple pie with nothing to drink. (He had insisted that the pie was more than enough for him) Rainbow was eating waffles with an energy drink by her side.

Pinkie was eating candy with chocolate milk provided to her by Discord and Cheese Sandwich was eating several grilled cheese sandwich's.

Twilight was eating hayburgers with a glass of water and Flash was eating mashed potatoes with orange soda for a drink. Celestia,Sombra and Luna all ate their own things.

Suddenly Discord shook violently,spilling his chocolate milk on the ground,the glass breaking.

"Discord?!" Fluttershy asked panicked.

Everyone stared at him not knowing what to do until he suddenly stopped. His eyes were bugging out of his skull and he was sweating and still shaking slightly.

"Discord are you alright?" Celestia asked.

Discord looked at her "I'm fine" He said in a cracked voice.

"Are you sure?" His wife asked him.

He ignored her and looked at Celestia "May I use the bathroom?"

"Um...Of course" Celestia answered just before Discord shot out of there like a rocket,not bothering to teleport.

Discord never made it to the bathroom and instead as soon as he was out of site her leaned up against a wall,clutching his chest.

Discord could sense magic imbalances,that's how he knew that Chrysalis had kidnapped the princesses a year ago. It was a neat little ability that had helped him many times before,but now he could sense something he hadn't in a long time. Permanent loss of magic,and only one being could do something like that.

 _It can't be,not him it just can't be him._

After about five minutes he finally calmed down. He had to tell them.

He walked to the dining hall,holding on each step. Despite his love of chaos be had hoped that this would be a nice family reunion. But this would all fall apart once he gave them this news. He finally got there. He saw everyone at the table staring at him like he was crazy.

"Discord what's the matter?" She asked him. Fluttershy staring at him with worry in her eyes.

Discord swallowed the saliva in his throat and said it the same way you rip off a band aid. Fast.

"Tirek...Has returned" He said.

Celestia had a similar reaction to his. Her eyes widened,Luna's jaw dropped and Sombra just had a destroyed look on his face.

"Discord...Discord are you sure?" Luna asked.

"Yes" He answered.

"No...No" Was all Celestia was able to say.

Twilight was astonished at how her parents,aunt and brother in law were reacting.

"Um..Who's Tirek?" She asked.

Seeing that no one else could muster out an answer,Sombra decided to explain.

"Tirek is.." He had trouble trying to explain it. "Tirek is a creature who your mother and I defeated long ago"

"Oh" Rarity observed "Like Discord?"

"No" Discord spoke "Not like me"

"What are you all freaking out about?" Rainbow Dash questioned "So what if some creature escaped out of whatever prison you put him in. We'll just take him out just like we took out Chrysalis"

"Tirek wasn't in just any prison" She heard her aunt Luna spoke.

Celestia nodded "Tirek was trapped in Tartarus"

"Tartarus?" Twilight questioned. "I've never heard of that" Twilight thought that she would have read this in one of her books.

Sombra nodded "We try to keep all knowledge of Tartarus in Equestira to a minimum" He said "It's a world where we keep only the most dangerous creatures ever.,and Tirek is at the top of that list"

"Okay slow down" Spike said "What did this guy even do?"

"Yeah" Applejack said "I mean whatever he did it can't be any worse than what Chrysalis did to us right?"

Celestia,Luna,and Sombra all looked at each other. How much of that horrible story should they tell,while Discord looked away.

Celestia then spoke "Many years ago before your father and I were married Tirek and his brother Scorpan came her form a distant land. I remember as it was yesterday" She continued "Tirek marched into my thrones room and demanded that I give him rule over Equestria"

"Seriously?" Soarin questioned.

"Yes" She said "I told him no of course and so he waged war on all of Equestria. I saw it as no threat as as your father and I already had a stable alliance and this was only against two enemies"

"But I was wrong" Celesta said as tears began to build up in her eyes "So very wrong"

"I had never seen anything like it" Luna suddenly said "No matter how many troops we sent against him he tore them down like straw houses"

Sombra spoke "Then we discovered on of his strangest abilities. He could steal magic permanently"

"What!?" Twilight exclaimed. She had heard many strange things about magic,but never anything like that.

Celestia suddenly spoke again "Because of this ability he had an unlimited supply of magic. And every time someone fought him he took their magic and became even stronger. We were only able to stop him after his brother Scorpan gave us information about his hiding place which gave up the ability to ambush him and send him to Tartarus"

"In fact this is what caused the Changelings to try to concur Equestira in the first place" She said "After Tirek destroyed so much of out army and resources the Changeling's saw this as their chance to conquer Equestria as we were weak"

"Wait a minute" Rainbow thought "You told us this story before about how not long after you two met,

Starswirl the bearded needed help after the Changelings tried to get into Equestria's borders and after you defeated Chrysalis you two became proposed" (They had told them that Chrysalis came back and cursed Sombra in the past year)

"Yes we left out the Tirek part" Sombra admitted.

"Wait" Fluttershy said "All this must have happened before Discord was trapped in stone right?"

Luna spoke "That's right it did"

Fluttershy turned to her husband "Discord how do you know about Tirek?"

Everypony turned towards him expecting an answer but Discord just looked down at the ground "That's a long story" He said

"Actually" Celestia spoke "I don't think that I've ever heard how you know Tirek either"

"It's not important" Discord said "What IS important is that Tirek is after and I'm going to where I felt that magical inbalence"

"NO!" Fluttershy cried "You said so yourself Tirek has magic stealing powers and has magic from everypony he's ever fought"

"Actually Tirek lost all of the stolen magic after he was sent to Tartarus" Her father said to her.

"But now he's out there gaining more right now as we spend time speaking!" Discord said,

Fluttershy sighed in defeat "You're right"

Discord looked at Celestia "Lock down Canterlot and the castle and put every royal guard member on watch"

"You don't have to tell me twice" Celestia told him.

Discord then walked out taking off his orange suit. He got outside and took to the air. He couldn't teleport there because to teleport he needed an exact location,something that his magic sensing powers didn't give him. All he knew was the spot where it happened.

 **Sorry this took forever to get out but I've been trying to get my dog back form the pound (Things are looking in my favor:)) and I haven't had time to write much.**


End file.
